


troublemaker

by calebwidogast



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: i sort of imagined that hes around 6 so he sorta. opened the gate w that accidental lil kid magic, just an idea i had rolling around in my head at 1 am the other night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: a young newt decides to introduce himself to the newest hippogriff in the flock.





	troublemaker

Newt approached the baby hippogriff slowly. Though she was barely two weeks old, she was already just as dangerous as the others in her flock. Her talons were quite easily as sharp and uninviting, so he took care to bow low to her, keeping his eyes on hers.

  
With a little less hesitation than an adult hippogriff might have, she bowed back in return and took a little hop forward. Newt, grinning, patted her gently atop her head, ruffling her inky black feathers. After a few moments, Newt realized that he was just barely taller than her, so he stood up a bit straighter, just to make himself feel a little better.

  
The hippogriff, eyes half-closed in comfort, sat clumsily down beside him, nudging his hand with her beak to make sure she kept his attention.

  
From the other side of the paddock, the baby’s mother, who shared her sleek black color, watched the two young creatures enjoy one another’s company. After a few minutes had passed, she trotted over. As she approached, Newt fell into a stumbling bow.  
The adult hippogriff, seeming almost amused, bowed back and nosed her way between Newt and her hatchling.

  
Newt took a careful step back, and watched as the mother nudged her hatchling forward, toward the rest of the flock. She half-trotted, half-flew to them as her mother watched.

  
She then leaned down to give Newt a gentle nudge forward, too.

  
“...Can I?” he asked. She nudged him again in response, so Newt began his way towards the other hippogriffs, nearly beside himself with joy. Mum had never let him go stand with the whole flock before- even Theseus has only just been allowed. And now, one of the hippogriffs was actually inviting him!

  
When he was close enough to the flock that they started turning to peer at him, he gave a few awkward bows in a row to the closest hippogriffs. He watched them all bow back, and followed the mother hippogriff that had led him there as she stepped toward her hatchling.

  
As he made to step further into the flock, he heard his mother snap from some distance, “Newton Scamander! You get over here _this instant!_ ”

  
Full of disappointment and a bit of dread, he turned and saw his mother striding toward him, her wand held in one hand as she went. Begrudgingly, he turned and took a few steps in her direction. She made a curt bow to the only hippogriff standing between them, and when it had bowed back, she stalked forward and tugged the sleeve of Newt’s shirt, leading him away from the flock, almost bristling with anger.

  
“Newt, you could have been killed! You know how dangerous they are, I’ve told you how dangerous they are! You were supposed to be in the house with your brother!”

  
Newt was silent for a moment before saying, “Mum… ‘Sesus was being boring. The hippogriffs were nice to me. The baby’s my friend.”

  
His mother let out a strained sigh, and as they reached the edge of the paddock, she let her light grip on his shirt loosen even further. “Did Theseus let you in here?” Newt watched a dangerous, even-angrier-mother look cross her face.  
“No, it was unlocked. It opened when I grabbed it,” he explained as they reached the gate.

  
His mother unlocked it with a quiet murmur and a wave of her wand. She waited for him to walk through, and then followed, locking it behind them. She was quiet as they walked back toward the house. Then, after a moment, she said, “If I ever find you in there again without permission, you are grounded. No games, no playing in the yard with Theseus or the chickens or the rabbits. Even if the gate is unlocked. Is that understood?”

  
“Yes, mum…” Newt sighed. As much as he’d like to go back, he’d missed the rabbits quite a lot, the last time he was grounded.

  
As they reached the house, she told him, “Now, go and get your brother for me, tell him I want to speak with him. Then you go to your room and read until I say otherwise.” She softened for a moment, ruffling his hair. “You scared me, Newt. Don’t do that again.”

  
“I won’t, I wanna play with the rabbits,” he told her, already walking down the hall to find his brother.

  
As he went, he thought he heard her stifle a little laugh.


End file.
